1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cleaning device for cleaning a photoreceptor, an intermediate transfer body, or another image carrier for carrying an image developed using a liquid developer composed of a toner and a carrier solution; and an image formation device and image formation method which use this cleaning device.
2. Background Technology
A variety of wet image formation devices have been proposed in which there is used a liquid developer containing a toner composed of solid components and dispersed in a carrier solution to develop a latent image and make an electrostatic latent image visible. In the device disclosed in Patent Citation 1, for example, the visible image is conveyed to a two-dimensional transfer portion and transferred to paper while being carried on an intermediate transfer belt. A carrier removal portion is also provided in order to remove the carrier solution from the intermediate transfer belt. This carrier removal portion has a carrier removal roller which is in contact with the intermediate transfer belt, and the carrier solution is removed from the intermediate transfer belt by the carrier removal roller. A blade also comes in contact with the carrier removal roller and scrapes off the carrier solution that adheres to the peripheral surface of the carrier removal roller.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-31516 (Patent Citation 1) is an example of the related art.